The Virus
by Warblade
Summary: After getting sucked into his computer because of a virus, what will happen when someone meets his barbarian out of Diablo?


"Access denied..."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
" Access denied..."  
  
" Man..."  
  
" Access granted..."said the computer.  
  
" Finally! Oh no, what is this?!" I said with a panicked voice.  
  
Then suddenly, a black hole came on the screen. It looked so real, I touched it and...  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
This black hole sucked me in. I then fell into this ... place. It looked oddly familiar. The beach style   
  
The icons, I must be in my computer!  
  
Then, a very strange thing happened. The background started to shake.  
  
" My computer must have a virus!" I thought.  
  
Then I felt something slimy. I poked it and it burned my finger! The virus or what ever it was was green with yellow polka dots that are square. It smelled like it took a shower with rotten garlic!  
  
I punched the start button. Then a whole list   
  
Then a whole list of choices came up to me. There Power Point, Microsoft Word and what I was looking for. Aha! Norton Anti-Virus!  
  
I punched it and a voice came on.  
  
  
"Stronger eraser needed...a stronger eraser needed..." the voice went on.  
  
The background started to shake again. This time the background cracked a little, and some chunks of it fell.  
  
"Man... this can destroy everything" I thought. " I must find away to save it!"  
  
  
I looked around at the icons, and then I got an idea. I would surf the net and see if I could down load and new anti-viruses program or something.  
  
Then when was looking around, I saw it! Another virus. It was bigger than the one I saw before, but this one was red with green polka dot squares and it smelled worse than ever!  
  
Then the background shook again and the icon " My Computer" fell with so   
  
much force that it cracked. It missed me by a meter.   
  
I jumped up with all my might; I grabbed the icon with one hand and punched it twice with my other one.   
  
Then a window popped up.  
  
It took me forever to find the right down loading site because I cannot type; I had to use a series of links.   
  
Then, I heard it again! The crack had happened. This time the "My Documents" icon fell and crashed to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" I blurted it out, "My English project! All gone..."  
  
  
I was now sweating, sweating hard with suspense. The "Internet Explorer" icon is right under the icon of my favorite game. If I didn't find it and download it fast enough, I wouldn't be able to download anything at all!  
After a long time of heart pounding moments, I finally found one anti-virus program that was free to download.  
  
  
The program was called " Doctor Zappie's Virus Zapper." That was not what I expected but it would have to do. Unless I did another of those "series of links" to get around the net which I'm definitely not going to do.  
  
I didn't have much time so I pushed the download button.  
  
  
Then a window popped up. It had a picture (probably of doctor Zapie) on it. He had a crazy hairstyle that is shaped like many lightning bolts. He had a pair of glasses that made his eyes look too big for his head. His teeth were yellow and he was holding this funny looking zapping ray.  
  
I took a step back to wait for the down load and I stepped into this slimy thing. It was the small virus that I saw before. I felt my foot burning!  
  
"AHHHH!" I yelped, "My shoe is gone!"  
  
I slowly clambered away from the virus to the other side of this...place.  
  
Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Download complete." It said.  
  
Then a new icon appeared on my desktop, it was called "ZZZAAAPPP!!!"   
  
So with all my might, I jumped to reach it but the background started to shake again. The icon of my favorite game, " Diablo II EXP", fell and crashed on me slamming me to the ground.  
Then I heard another crack but nothing shook. It was my leg! I had broken my left leg!  
  
Now I was feeling pretty beat. I lay there for a while but I knew I had a job to do. I had to save my computer!  
  
Then I saw the icon that had just crashed flashing. Then it disappeared.  
  
With a flash of light, I saw a brawny figure looming over me. He somehow looked familiar. He was in shiny armor and he was   
  
wielding a great big sword. Yes I remembered, he was my character in the game Diablo.  
  
"Can you please help, I broke my leg and I need to save this computer," I begged to the great Patriarch know as Warblade. "There is a loose virus!"  
  
He nodded but he told me that if the virus gets loose on the net, the whole world is at risk.  
  
  
He gave a great big shout and leaped to the new icon. He double pokes it with his sword. Then he poked the Install button and two funny looking guns appeared before me.  
  
I picked them up and handed one to the Great Patriarch.  
  
He stuck out his great white sword and squirted the rays the gun shoots onto it. Now the sword was glowing with gold.  
  
I turned around and I saw the virus going towards the "Internet Explorer" icon. I shot a few zaps and I got the small virus, which melted away after falling and slamming on the ground. I shot the huge one on the back. I guess it was stronger then the smaller one, because I didn't destroy it.  
  
The huge virus sprouted two sharp looking tentacles and began slashing the air as it started to advance on me. With a blinding flash of light, it made a clone of itself.   
  
The great Patriarch gave a mighty big taunt and the virus moved towards him. One of the viruses slashed its tentacles at the Great Patriarch. He blocked it with his sword, and struck back and cut off a tentacle, which fell of and melted. The one that got the blow gave a plaintive cry. Warblade then started spinning towards it, forming a whirlwind attack. That blow ended the virus' misery.   
. But he only got the clone, and as he stopped spinning, the real one jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground making his shiny armor lose a lot of durability. It raised a tentacle and was ready to slice him in half. The Great Patriarch was sweating with fear just as soon as I zapped the virus with my funny little gun. The virus flew back and Warblade ended this hard fought battle with a grea  
  
"Wow," I panted, "you saved me!"  
  
"Nah, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here," said the great Patriarch "We did it together."  
  
He patted my back.  
  
  
He took out a glass bottle of purple liquid and poured it around. The computer slowly went back to normal as I watched in awe.  
  
"But how will we get home?" I asked.  
  
The Great Patriarch pulled out a tome full of little blue scrolls. He took out two and gave one to me.  
  
"Open it" he said as he unrolled his scroll.  
  
. . . . .. 


End file.
